The Unexpected
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: Both Mitchie and Alex met in a club and ended up having a one night stand which they thought would stay just that but are they prepared for the unexpected that is about to happen? MALEX DUH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know i know i still got player's game to update but i thought i put this on while i work on finishing that, so don't expect daily update on this one, i'm just trying to distract y'all haha**

**Title: The Unexpected - Chapter 1**

**Couple: Malex**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: g!p - if you don't like it then I suggest you press the backward button ;)**

* * *

"Alright Maxie what bedtime story do you want today?" Alex asks smiling sweetly down her little brother

"Ben 10!" The small boy exclaims as his sister chuckled

"Again Maxie" she asks with a shake of her head as the boy nods a full smile plastered on his face

"Alright then let me grab it" she stood up from the edge of Max's bed where she was sitting and walked toward his book shelf to pick out the book

"Alright ready?" She asks as she settles herself back in her place watching as her brother nods in glee as she opened the book and started reading gently with a soothing voice

"Night Maxie" Alex whispers after her brother's eyes finally shut drifting off to dreamland at the end of the storytelling

The brunette leaned over and kisses her brother's curly head before pushing them back from his face "I love you Maxie" she whispers before standing up putting the book back and leaving the room shutting the light off on her way out leaving the nightstand on in case he woke up to use the bathroom

"Is he asleep?"

"Yup, finally" Alex said coming down the stairs then putting on her jacket

"Where are you off to?" Justin asks looking toward his sister

"Out, I'm off duty and now I'm off to enjoy myself" the girl said heading toward the front door

"You have school tomorrow Alex, first day back " Justin calls to no avail as the girl had already left "great" he mumbles before standing up and heading upstairs for an early night

* * *

"Hey Alex" the bouncer said smiling toward the girl before letting her in as said girl flashed him a smile his way showing off her obvious _fake_ ID

As soon as the brunette walked in she headed toward the bar squeezing in between sweaty dancing bodies then breathed in release after she made it to her destination

"The usual please" she orders toward the barman who nods her way before turning to start making the girl her drink

"Here you go" he placed it in front of her before moving along to tend to other customers

Alex took a sip out of her drink before turning around to survey the room, looking for a good enough fuck

Tomorrow she starts her junior year of high school so she needed to at least have a good night

She sighed as she saw sweaty bodies of people, older than her and smirks. The perks of being a genius. She's allow into an 18+ club without anyone knowing

She chuckles inside her head as her wondering eyes focused on a girl and Alex almost forgot how to breathe as clique as it sounds

The girl had long blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders with the most perfect round face, add the chin dimple and her lips was just the perfect red that easily attracts you

_'Breathe Russo breathe'_ Alex instructs herself looking away from the blonde goddess then looking back again

Besides her beauty Alex also noticed something else, she was reading a book_ 'who the fuck brings and reads a book at a club?'_ The brunette wonders before picking up the encourage to go approach the beauty in front of her

"Hi" the brunette says just loud enough for the blonde to hear her through the music and it worked as the goddess looked up and Alex stumbles back

_'Her eyes are just so beautiful'_ Alex cried inside her head_ 'is she even real?'_

"Hi?" The goddess said with the most beautiful voice

"Do you erm- do you mind?" Alex asks gesturing toward the empty sit in front of the goodness

Said girl looked where Alex was looking at before looking back at the brunette and shrugging

"Go for it" she smiles and Alex sat down

"Russo" Alex fumbles with her word to the goddess's amusement who looked at her with a single raised brow _'great'_

"I mean I'm Alex Russo, you?" The brunette extends out her hand to shake the woman's

The goddess chuckles _'music to Alex's ears'_

"Mitchie Torres"

"Wow pretty" Alex says glazed over

"What?" Mitchie asks not hearing what the girl said over the loud music

"Nothing" Alex quickly restores, glad the woman didn't hear her

"So um you here alone?"

"Actually no, I came with my best friends but they seemed to have left me" Mitchie says not offended in the slightest

All she wanted to do was get some asleep but her friend had to drag her out on a Sunday night to go clubbing.

"Well that sucks" Alex says with a pout

_'Aww she so cute'_ thought Mitchie

"I don't mind really, gives me time to finish this" she said waving the book she was reading earlier around

"Yeah about that, who brings a book to a club? No offence" Alex rushed out not wanting to upset the blonde beauty

"Why do people think just because you say_ 'no offence'_ it means I won't take it in offence?" Mitchie asks shaking her head

"And I'll have you know Miss Russo this book is very interesting" she adds to show the other girl she didn't in fact take it in offence

Alex smiles, as she went to reply the barman came around

"Here are your drinks" he placed two glasses down before walking away as Alex mumbles_ 'thanks'_

"Cheers" the brunette said picking up her glass

"Is that for me?" Mitchie questions and Alex nods "oh no I can't drink, I have work tomorrow" the blonde says declining

"Oh come on Mitch, it's just one glass what's the worse that can happen?" The brunette says

Mitchie smiles liking how Alex says her name, it's not like it's the first time someone called her_ 'Mitch'_ it's just how Alex said it

The blonde sighed and thought _'what the heck'_ before taking the alcohol drink as both girls toasted together before sipping on it

* * *

"I don't normally do this" Mitchie pantsas she pushes Alex slightly away from her

"Well there's first time for everything" the brunette pants breathlessly before bringing her lips back on the blonde's swollen ones

"Oh god" Mitchie moans as a pair of lips sucked on her neck

"This is crazy" she chuckles staring deep in Alex's eyes as the brunette rested they foreheads together

"Crazy good right?" And both girls laughed, Mitchie leaned forward then pecked Alex's lips once, twice before pulling away

"Yes" she whispers taking the girl's hand and leading her bed

The two had somehow made it back to the blonde's place while trying hard to keep they hands off of each other, they don't know how it happened but both Mitchie and Alex found themselves entwine in a heated make-out session that had they bodies flaring with wants and desire

"Kiss me" Mitchie whispers when both have finally laiddown

Alex grins leaning toward the other girl

"Gladly" before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, she gently sucked on it before bruising they lips together

Both moaning at the feel of each other's lips as Mitchie let her fingers tangled in Alex's hair while grinding her hip toward the brunette

Alex moans feeling the friction of Mitchie's grind against her front

"Fuck"

"Fuck me" Mitchie whispers in Alex's ear taking the earlobe inside her mouth and sucking on it before grazing it with her teeth

Alex pulled away from the girl before tracing kisses all over Mitchie's body, she kissed and nipped at every available skin

The blonde finally reaches out and helps Alex rid her shirt throwing it somewhere on the floor

Mitchie then pushes Alex up as she took a sitting position before pulling the other girl on her she unclasp Alex's bra letting the material join Alex's shirt

She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around Alex's boobs and sucking eagerly on it making the brunette moan in pleasure

"Fuck Mitch, that feels so good" Alex moans as Mitchie switches a breast to pay the same attention to the other one

Swirling and sucking deliciously

"It's not fair I'm half way naked while you still clothed" Alex pouts and Mitchie giggles before standing up from her bed and stepping out of her attire

"Wow" Alex breathes at the beauty standing naked as the day she was born in front of her

Mitchie giggles with a blush, she has always been proud of her body and her previous exs and friends told her how they admire her figure

"C'mer" Alex beckons with a smile as Mitchie leans down to peck her lips

The two let they lips just grace each other in a slow pace after a moment they were on full make out before Alex pulled away

"I wanna worship your body" she whispers leaning Mitchie down on the bed before positioning herself between the blonde's spread legs leaning down with both hands beside Mitchie's head to connect they lips

After she pulled away Alex started slowly trailing kisses down Mitchie's body, kissing and nipping every bits as the blonde let out moans of approval

She finally reached Mitchie's boobs and her mouth waters wasting no time in wrapping her lips around them and sucking eagerly as Mitchie moaned

as her mouth was busy sucking one breast her hand was busy playing with the other one. Pinching and squeezing between her fingers and palm

"I need you" Mitchie moans feeling herself get even wetter by the minutes and Alex didn't even touch her yet

The brunette pulled away before standing up and kicking off her pants and boxers, glad to have given Mitchie the heads up while they were in a cab on the way here

"Oh wow" Mitchie whispers taking in the sight of the girl's dick between her legs "it's pretty big" she adds and Alex's ego just got boasted

The brunette crawls back on the bed before she can settle herself between the blonde's leg, Mitchie pushes her on her back smirking at the surprised look on Alex's face

She climbed up on the girl settling herself on her waist as she started easing the brunette's dick inside her pussy and moaning at the sensation that it brought

"Fuck" Alex groans feeling how tight Mitchie was "shit" she breathed as she finally felt her dick consume by a nice warm feeling and all she wanted was to thrust up but looking at the girl on top of her she can see Mitchie needed time to adjust to the feeling

The blonde finally looked back down at Alex smiling at her before leaning down and pecking her lips then holding onto both of Alex's shoulders as she started moving up and down on her dick

"Oh shit" Mitchie moans feeling Alex's dick reaching places she never thought it existence as she quickens her pace

Alex reaches out her hand as she fiddles with Mitchie's boobs as Mitchie rides her dick

No girl has ever made her feel like this. Looking up at Mitchie and seeing her all out of breath, sweats running down her body, mouth slightly agape made Alex's heart skip

_'That's odd'_ not having experience this feeling better and confused to why it happened she decided to ignore it as leaned up and kisses the blonde's slightly parted lips

What was meant to be a small peck turned into a tongue tied make-out session

Moans, loud moans is all that filled the room before Mitchie releases a small high pitched scream as her walls claps down squeezing Alex's dick in the process but the brunette quickly rolled Mitchie off and pulled out before she can cums inside the girl then ended up cumming on the girl's sheet

"Sorry" Alex says with a blush coating the tips of her ears

"It's okay, it's gonna get washed either way" Mitchie says leaning over and kissing the girl "that was amazing" she mumbles her lips still on Alex's

Alex kisses Mitchie back before pulling away

"So this is the part where we say goodbye and go our separate ways?" Mitchie questions after a few moments the got out bed to pull on a rob

"I-"

"Alex relax I know the drill, it's not like just cause we had sex I've developed feelings for you" the blonde chuckles

"I just-" Alex starts but then decided against it just nods at the other girl's word and started getting dress

"So this is goodbye then" the brunette says standing in front of the blonde beauty fully clothes

"I guess so" Mitchie says moving her hair to one side

Alex took a chance by taking a step closer to Mitchie before leaning down and letting her lips crush with Mitchie's

The two kissed for a few minutes before pulling away when air became necessary and resting they foreheads together

"Goodbye Mitchie" Alex whispers

"Goodbye Alex"

* * *

"Alex come on, you guys are gonna be late!" Justin yells up to his sister while Max coloured away since he already finished his breakfast

"Alright alright I'm coming" the brunette walks down the stairs ruffling her little brother's curls before taking a piece of toast and biting into it

"Hm yum" she smiled toward Justin to his annoyance

"Come on Maxie lets put your jacket on" Justin instructed as the small boy got off the table and walked toward his brother

"Alex"

"Ok ok we going jeez, come on Maxie let's go" Max took his sister's outstretched hand as the two walked out the door with the small boy waving goodbye at his older brother

Justin sighs once the door shut behind them and decided to tidy up the place before he goes to open the substation

* * *

After dropping Max off to kindergarten Alex took the route to her school and the girl was now arranging her locker before first period

As the bell rang the brunette left first for homeroom for registration

"Alex"

the brunette looked up and smiled toward her friends

"Hey guys" the brunette smiles up at the three people in front of her

"Sup Russo" a boy with a weird accent says sitting beside the chair on Alex's left

"I'm tired as fuck and school hasn't even started yet" a girl with black and mix highlights haired said banging her head against her desk before shutting her eyes to emphasis her point

"I for one am glad we back in school, I missed it" another girl with red hair said as three pairs of heads turned to stare at her in disbelieve

"Hi baby" before Alex had time to reply she fell a pair of lips on hers

"Hi Gigi" the brunette says uninterested

"How was your summer?" The blonde asks settling herself on Alex's lap missing the annoyed look on her girlfriend's friends face

Just then they homeroom teacher walked and started taking the register

* * *

"You guys heard?" Dean asks sitting down on his chair at the back of the class along with his friends

"What did you hear this time?" Stevie chuckles

They friend seems to always have something to tell them

"We have a new English teacher" he answers

"Ha they finally got rid of that old hackbag" Alex says

"I just hope whoever it is is actually good at they job" Harper says "I need to keep my A* grade"

Three heads shook at they friend's words

"Nerd alert" Stevie coughs making Alex and Dean laugh and Harper frown

Just then someone walked in in a hurry going straight toward the white board

"Hi guys" she said making 30 students turned to look at her

Alex looked up at the voice ans her eyes widens _'no'_ she thought

At the same time the new comer looked up to survey they new class then her eyes landed on a pair of shocked brown, before her own widen to match the girl

_"Alex"_

_"Mitchie"_

Both thought in unison

* * *

**Yes yes it's a teacher/student relationship. Yay :D...ok see you next time guys :)**

**xox u know u love me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback. I'm glad to have you on board with this thanks. Oh I just wanna to ask, am I the only one thatdoesn't watch pretty little liars? -blushes- I mean I tried watching but I got bored so I never even bother anymore lol**

**Anyway here is chapter 2 and hopefully I come back with chapter two. Enjoy :))**

**The unexpected - chapter 2 **

When Mitchie woke up this morning she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but the blonde told herself it was just nerves of starting a new job in a new city

The blonde had moved to New York a few months ago. She first lived with her best friend who insisted her to do so until she found her own apartment to rent and once Mitchie did in fact found a place that was suitable for her she moved

The next step was finding a job, being fresh out college after graduating top of her class the blonde had a lot of offers but she choose New York and Trebica Prep School to share her knowledge in English Lit

Getting the job was easy, the principal seemed like a good man and had instantly loved Mitchie the moment the blonde stepped foot in his office and at the end of the interview the blonde found herself with a secured job to teach the Juniors English Lit and the blonde couldn't have been more happier

Last night was supposed to be a stress reliever well that's what her friends called it and to Mitchie's surprised she actually did have fun and when she says fun she meant the time she spent with Alex

Not only was the sex great but the girl was a good company but too bad it was just a one night stand sort of thing

Mitchie was snapped out her thought by her ringing cell phone

"Hello?"

"Hey there miss Torres I've been a very dirty naughty girl, do I deserve to get punished?" Came a sulky seductive voice making the blonde roll her eyes

"Very funny Miles" Mitchie stated not phased by her friend's tactic, she so used to Miley's behaviour that people have a hard time seeing how the two are friends but knowing each other since high school may be the reason

Miley laughs over the line "oh you so would bang me if you had me as a student, I mean look at me I'm hot as fuck" the southern girl replies

"That's just gross, not only would it be illegal cause it's my student but I could face prison if anyone finds out"

"So what your saying is you bang a student as long as no one finds out?" Miley questions with interest

"No that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying there is no way in hell will I ever sleep or have a relation with a student that's pass me being they teacher and them being my student. Don't be gross Miles"

Miley laughs at the discomfort that is her best friend "anyway I called to wish you a good luck and remember to not get killed cause I heard high schoolers are cruel these days"

"That's is not helping with my nerves at all" Mitchie sighs nervously rubbing at her forehead as she waits for the coffee machine to finish

"Hm I was kind of hoping my words would ease you down from your worries" Miley says the seriousness of her words showing

Mitchie rolls her eyes 'typical Miley'

"Well it did the opposite, made me worry even more"

"Hm well then good luck, love you bye" and with that the line cuts off and Mitchie sighs putting her phone on top the counter before getting the necessaries out to make breakfast

'God help me'

**/**

"Um excuse me?" Mitchie finally snapped out of her staring contest with the brunette to look toward the voice that call out to her

"Yes?" The blonde asks still in shock at whom she just saw

"Aren't you a little young to be our teacher?" the same voice that belonged to a ginger headed boy says

Mitchie clears her throat collecting herself to look the professional that she is 'sleeping with a student isn't professional' well I didn't know that did I?

The blonde fumes at herself as she writes her name across the white board

Alex for her part had looked down at the realisation that she indeed slept with her teacher 'shit'

"My name is Miss Torres" Mitchie says scribbling her name then facing her students "and welcome to English 101" she adds with a nervous smile glancing at her students before seeing a certain brunette with head hanged down

"Before we go around introducing ourselves, anyone has any question?"

Hands raised up and the blonde survey the room to see who to pick, she finally picked a girl with a cheerleading uniform

"Is that your first name?" the girl asks 'typical cheerleader'

"No, no it's isn't" she simply replies "anyone else?"

"So what's your first name?" A boy followed after being picked

Mitchie sighed "Mitchie, but I don't think it matters because I'm Miss Torres to you" she once again looked toward Alex actually catching her eyes this time before Alex looked away

"How old are you?"

"24"

"Are you single?" A jock says high fiving his buddies as they cheered like cavemen

'Nothing has changed since I have left school'

"I can sure you even if I was or not you wouldn't be my choice" Mitchie smirks at the sullen look the boy supported as his 'buddies' and the rest of the class laughed at him

"Okay then moving on, why don't we just go around telling me your names and a few things you like to do in order for me to get to know you then you can have the rest of the hours to chat since it's the first day back and my first day to start"

Mitchie says and she was delighted to see that the class had agree with her

"Um I'm Mickie, I play football" the boy that had tried flirting with her says embarrassment shown on his face from earlier

Mitchie smiles at the boy before moving along to another student

"My name is Candice, I like shopping" a peppy blonde girl says with a beaming smile that Mitchie couldn't help but smile at

Eventually almost everyone had introduced themselves to her then she finally reached the back row

"The name is Dean" a boy with a funny weird accent smiles "oh I like gambling" he adds

Mitchie's eyes widen at the boy's word but when everyone started laughing including Dean she knew he was kidding

'He was only seventeen'

"Dean behave" she heard Alex say in a warning tone and the blonde guessed the two were friends

"I'm just messing with you Miss Torres, I just like hanging out with my friends"

"Thank you Dean" Mitchie says and Dean shrugs back

"My name is Harper Finkle, I design clothes as you can tell" to emphasis her point she pointed to her fruity outfit and Mitchie nods her acknowledge at the outfit

"I am also the school president even though I'm only a junior" Harper add and Mitchie couldn't help but smile at the girl

"Nerd alert" a girl next to Harper coughs obviously making fun of the girl and Mitchie frown

"And would you care to tell us your name?" Mitchie says not liking what the girl said

Stevie looked toward the new teacher and rolled her eyes

"Stevie" she simply says and Alex watched in curiosity as her best friend and Mitchie stared each other down

"Stevie, was that necessary what you said to Harper" the blonde woman said not at all amused

She knows how hurtful words from your peers can do to you

"Oh it's okay Miss Torres I'm used to it" the poor red haired said and Stevie smirks daring Mitchie to say something

The blonde teacher looks toward the brunette next to Stevie and the girl shook her head as a way to tell her to let it go

"Ok my time!" A blonde curly haired girl cuts in to Mitchie's relief and the woman looked toward her before frowning

For some reason she already disliked the girl even though that wasn't professional of her

"Sure go ahead" she gives a fake smile

"I'm Gigi, the most popular and richest girl in this school. And not only that but I'm dating the most beautiful well after me that is girl in this school"

And to Mitchie's shock Gigi leans in and kisses Alex full on tongue and the blonde didn't know why but her stomach twisted at the display

"Um that's um interesting but I would appreciate it if you two didn't kiss in my lesson" she said her word lace with annoyance, bitterness as her eyes glares at Gigi before turning questionably at Alex

The brunette instantly felt awkward so she rushed in to say her name even though Mitchie already knows it, only for the sake of suspicious

"Alex" was all she said

"Anything else you wanna share?" Mitchie says disappointed that the girl couldn't even bother forming a sentence

"No" Alex replies and Mitchie sighs

"Fine, thanks everyone who shared and those that shared way more than expected" the blonde says sending a sideways glare at Gigi to the girl's obliviousness

"Now that we have established a few things out I'll let you guys catch up" Mitchie says making her students cheer in glee so she held up her hand as if asking for silence

"Wednesday we start the real learning" she chuckles as her students groans which Alex found so cute in her part

**/**

"Thanks for sharing today, see you guys Wednesday" Mitchie bids her class bye as the bell rings and the teens piles out

"Hey guys you go ahead I'll catch up" Alex says praying her friends won't question her motives

"Alright cool see ya" and her friends walked away

She had no trouble in getting rid of Gigi seeing how the girl was eager to leave anyway she finally walked up to Mitchie's desk as they were the only two left

"Heeeey" the brunette stretches nervously

Mitchie looks up from her phone and clicked her tongue before placing the device down

"Don't you have a lesson Miss Russo" Mitchie says sternly pulling out her desk chair and sitting down

Alex groans "seriously Mitchie"

Said woman looked up and fixed Alex with a glare which looked a bit scary

"That's Miss Torres to you Miss Russo"

"Look I'm sorry" Alex says after a moment of silence

Mitchie sighed looking up as she folds her hands on top of the desk

"Sorry for what? Lying about your age or going to an 18+ Club?" Asks the blonde a perfect eyebrow raised

"The first one?" The brunette says more of a question than statement "I had no idea you were gonna be my teacher"

"You damn right I mean what was you thinking?"

"I was thinking your really hot and awesome in bed?" Alex smiles a wide smile

"Okay this is how things will work you and I never happened-"

"You got to be kidding me" Alex interrupts but shuts up at Mitchie's glare

'Shes quiet scary when she's mad but still hot as fuck' the student thought feeling herself get excited

"You and I never happened, I'm your teacher therefore you will address me as Miss Torres. Understand?"

Alex rolls her eyes at the demand but couldn't help the part of her that felt excited and arousal at the tone of the voice Mitchie was using

'Dp you think she's into role plays in the bedrooms?'

"I'm not stupid. Don't talk to me like a child" the brunette says before storming away only do she can have her pride and her jeans were getting a bit tight

Mitchie sighs 'damn you Miley with your theories' she thought before she realised her next class was outside so she beckons them in and started another introduction

**/**

It was finally the end of the day. First day for Mitchie and it has gone surprising well and all her students and staff members were so welcoming. She even managed to avoid Alex and her little group the whole day. Now the brunette was packing for the day to head home for some lesson planning for Wednesday and some wine to relax

"I can't do this" the blonde teacher looked up from arranging her stuff and watched in confusion as Alex stormed toward her throwing her school bag on one of the desk

"Wha-" before Mitchie had time to process what was happening she felt herself being pressed against the board and a pair of lips was on hers

Without even thinking twice about what she was doing Mitchie found herself eagerly kissing those pair of familiar lips back

The kiss got a little intense about a while and Alex pushed herself flash against Mitchie's body and the blonde moans in pleasure as she grins down at the girl

Just as Alex's hands were creeping under her skirt is when Mitchie finally came back to reality and realised what was happening and pushed Alex away followed by a slap

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mitchie fumes breathlessly from being sexually frustrated and annoyed at Alex's action

"Okay ouch" the younger girl says rubbing at her cheek

"1. Someone could of walked in and 2. What hell happened to what I told you earlier?"

"I didn't hear you complaining a few seconds ago" restores the brunette smirking

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Mitchie asks and was pleased at the frighten look on Alex's face even if she wasn't being serious

She kind of just slapped her out of reflex

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asks alert as she watched Alex approach her like a predictor approaching it's prey

"I want you Mitchie" the girl stated

"I'm your teacher Alex" the teacher stutters she was cornered against the board again

"I don't care" Alex whispers her lips hovering over Mitchie's "and I know you want this as much as I do"

The brunette gently laid a kiss on Mitchie's jaw making the blonde woman shudder and close her eyes to will her moan down from escaping

"I'm your teacher" the blonde whispers pathetically and Alex chuckles

"I think we've already established that and I still don't care" Alex mumbles against Mitchie's soft skin kissing it softly

Her lips slowly crawling up the girl's lips and Mitchie knew she needed to put an end to this

"I have a boyfriend" and that stopped Alex in her track

"What?" The brunette asks surprised evidence in her voice pulling away from Mitchie

She's anything but a cheater and a home wrecker

"You have a boyfriend?" She asks having time understanding

"Yes" Mitchie whispers shamefully

"So then what happened yesterday" the brunette trials off waiting for. Confirmation

"I cheated on him? Yes"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alex fume stepping away from Mitchie and heading toward the door

"Oh please Alex as if you have any right to be mad at me because if I remember correctly your dating that girl"

Mitchie says pointy and somehow 'hurt?' Knowing she had hurt Alex

"Here's the difference between my situation Mitchie I have an open relationship you just cheated on your boyfriend and I helped you do that!"

"You know what you were right this thing between you and I never had" with that the younger girl picked up her school bag and tries to leave

"Alex" Mitchie calls desperately to the girl

"Have a great day Miss Torres, see you Wednesday" then she was gone leaving Mitchie alone in her classroom

'What a great first day it was' the blonde thought praying tomorrow and the days to come will be better

**Tbc...**

**So Mitchie has a boyfriend and Alex is pissed lol...oh btw guys help me choose Mitchie's boyfriend please and no Shane cause I've got other things planned for him. Thanks see you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter wasn't supposed to be out this soon but there's this anon on my askfm that just motivated me to have this out so here it is. Hope you guys enjoy reading it and I'll have Player's Game up as soon as I'm done with it.**

**The Unexpected - Chapter 3**

"Lexie your late!" Max says running toward his sister

"I know buddy, I'm sorry" Alex says as she crutches down to his height before giving him a sad pout "forgive me?"

"Yes!" The small boy nods with a wide smile hugging his sister

"Oh Alex your here I was just about to call for Max" the boy's teacher says looking down at him

"Yeah I know I'm late, sorry Miss Scott, I just got...held up" the brunette trails thinking of what exactly held her up

"It's fine, no harm done. Alright Maxie I'll see you tomorrow okay buddy?" the black African American woman says as the six year old nods waving her goodbye

"Lexie I'm hungry" Max says they walked toward the exit

"Sorry buddy we'll be home soon and Justin probably have dinner ready already. Can you hold up until then?"

She asks and Max nods before Alex decided to carry him on her back knowing how much he liked that as the two headed home

**/**

When Mitchie walked in through the front door and closed the apartment door behind her and settle down her keys on the table by near the entrance she heard water running

Now if this was on any other situation the blonde would be freaked out thinking someone broke in but the door wasn't forced that could only mean one thing

"I'm sexy and I know it" the blonde heard as the person sings

"Should of known" she sighed before walking toward her bedroom

When she entered it the place looked a mess with clothes and suitcase plastered across the floor

"Seriously?" She asks

"Yeah sorry about the mess I know how much you like your place tidy up I just needed a quick shower"

The new comer says coming inside the room. Mitchie took in on they appearance, towel wrapped around the waist dripping wet with water

'I'm sure I'm supposed to be turned on by this sight, is it wrong that I'm not?' She thinks before being snapped out of her thought

"Hi" then a kiss was placed on her lips

"When did you get back?" Mitchie asks as she moved around to pick up the clothes scattered on the floor

"A couple of hours ago" they say as they strip off the towel before replacing them with a pair of boxers

Mitchie looked toward the person and couldn't help but compare they dick to a certain one that fucked her like no other

'I can not be thinking about my student like this' she sighed trying to clear her fogged mind

"I missed you so much" Wilmer says he's arms wrapped around Mitchie's waist from behind as he planted a kiss to her neck

Mitchie closes her eyes willing herself to enjoy the feel of being in her boyfriend's arms but she couldn't help but miss the way Alex's body felt when pressed against hers

"I missed you too" she mumbles 'lies'

Wilmer satisfy with the reply turns Mitchie around to face him before bringing they lips together

He's lips felt rough and slurpy against Mitchie's.

'Am I just now noticing how wrong his kisses feels?' the blonde thought so lost in her thought to noticed the piece of clothing being shred out of her body until she felt cold air hit against her

"Wilmer-"

"Baby please I missed you so much" he mumbles his lips against her naked body

'He is your boyfriend Mitchie, he loves you and you love him' she tries convincing herself as she gave herself to him

As she let him lay her down on the bed and lay himself between her legs as he entered her she willed herself to enjoy it and not think of Alex because Wilmer was her boyfriend not Alex.

"Alex dinner!" Juliet shouts up the stairs as she placed the final dish on the table

"I still don't know why you people insist of me to sit and eat with you" the brunette said coming down the stairs with her jacket on

"Where are you going?" Justin asks looking up to his sister

"Out" and she headed toward the front door

"No you are not! Juliet made dinner and your gonna sit here and eat with us"

Alex laughed "aw it's cute that you think I'll listen to you. she chuckles "No I'm going out"

The oldest Russo annoyed by his sister's behaviour stood up and walked toward her

"Justin" Juliet starts knowing where this conversation will head and not wanting Max to see it and become upset

"You know Alex I'm really sick and tired of your behaviour for once in your lice can't you act like a part of this family"

"Family? What family? Look around you Justin a good family consist of both parents. Where's ours?" the brunette starts before turning to leave again

A hand against her forearm though stopped her in her track

"Let go of me Justin" seethed brunette glaring at him

"Not tonight Alex, I don't care what teenage issue you have going on but we are still a family and you are going to act like a part of it!"

Pulling her arm out of Justin's grapes Alex glares "Your not my father you can't tell me what to do!"

At the raise voice of his sister Max started whimpering

"Justin you guys are upsetting Max" Juliet says annoyed as she tried calming the six year old

"You see what you did!" Justin seethe walking toward Max and Alex used that distraction to leave

"Alex!" The oldest boy called to no avail as the door slammed shut behind the girl Justin shook his head sighing deeply

"It's okay Maxie, I'm sorry for upsetting you I didn't mean to" he soothes calmly and gently as the small boy started calming down

Both Justin and Juliet's eyes met then sighed deeply

**/**

"Yo Stevie open up" the girl in question fell out of her bed startled by the sudden interruption

"Fuck!" She winch as her head throb from the fall before walking toward the window and wiping it open

"What fuck Alex, you almost gave me a heart attack!" The punk looking girl glares at her friend as the brunette chuckles while easing herself inside the room

"What were you doing?" Alex says sniffing the air before smirking "give me some"

Stevie sighed walking toward her dresser pulling it open before taking the content inside and handling it to Alex

"Wanna head up to your roof? I need some fresh air" without waiting for her friend's response the brunette got out where she came in from with Stevie following after grabbing her jacket

The two childhood friends sat there on the roof rolling they blunt together before lighting it up

"What's up anyway" Stevie asks exhaling from her blunt before blowing a puff of smoke turning to face Alex as she does the same

"Just the usual fights with Justin" the brunette stated with a shrug as Stevie nods in understanding

"You know I would give anything to have at least someone that cared about me like Justin cares about you" she cautiously says after a minutes of silence then watched her friend's reaction

Alex has the worse temper ever, she was quiet but once set off it was really hard to calm down if a few chairs weren't thrown, a dent was made on a wall and someone's blood was on her fist

"I know, I just...I miss them Ste" Alex says quietly and Stevie was thankful for the bond the two had

As tough as Alex looked she had her moment of vulnerability which she only let's her see and Stevie knowing her friend would guess now was that moment

"You know it's okay to cry" the punk girl encouraged with a small smile toward Alex

The brunette let out a straggled laugh "crying is for the weak" she let out in a small voice which was evidence enough to know she was close to tears

"Then do the all tough cry thing" Stevie laughed as her friend chuckle

"Wtf is that even?"

"I dunno that's what Dean calls it when he's crying" Stevie laughed as Alex followed her

"Dean's a pussy" Alex restores

They laughter carried on onto the time as they just sat there on the roof and Stevie was glad to see that her best friend was smiling

**/**

The first thing Mitchie noticed when her eyes flashed open was the sunlight in her face that made her winch in pain as they blinded her vision

The second thing was the warm body wrapped around her from behind. that didn't bother Mitchie as much what bothered her to no end was the hard object she felt pressing onto her ass

She wanted to unwrap herself out of Wilmer's arms because she felt as if she's gonna be sick which angered her because the sight of her boyfriend the guy she love's erection pressing against her shouldn't make her feel that way. It should excite her made her horny but all it did was bring dread into her

Sensing the blonde in his arm was awake stirred Wilmer who shifted in his position and pulled Mitchie closer to him

"Morning babe" he says his groggy voice and warm breath against her ears

Mitchie shut her eyes tightly willing her real feeling down and replaced it with fake interest

"Hi" she finally responds flinching a little as Wilmer's lips found her neck and began kissing it softly

"Wilmer I have to get ready for work" she says trying to dodge his attention for morning sex

"Please babe I missed you so much, and you're just so fucking sexy" he breaths as he softly nibbles on her collar bone leaving a small hickey

"I can't help that you make me so horny" any other girl would feel proud knowing the effect they have on they boyfriend but not Mitchie. The thought of Wilmer being horny for her didn't even faze her by the slightest

"So what'd you say we save water by showering together?" He wiggles his eyebrows seductively and Mitchie sighs

She didn't want him to be suspicious of her thoughts or feelings. And let's be honest she did cheat on him so it wasn't fair of Mitchie to treat him like this

At this point the boy was practically laying on top of her so she smiled up at him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before grinning

"Sure" she replies with a smile. She's gonna be the best girlfriend that Wilmer deserves.

/

Wednesday came and found Mitchie sitting behind her desk as she waits for her first period class to come in after they homeroom

The first class which just so happened to be a certain brunette that Mitchie hasn't seen since Monday's group

The brunette hasn't tried anything since they last encounter nor has Mitchie seen her around the school, she saw her friends but no Alex even Gigi was alone and Mitchie couldn't deny that she was a tad worried which even worried her more to why she was worried in the first place

Alex was nothing but her student. Maybe that's it she worried because well she was her student therefore Mitchie automatically cared, at least that's what her logic was and she was sticking with it

"Miss Torres?" The blonde's thoughts were interrupted

As she looked up she was met with one of her student's kind timid smile

"Hey Steve" she says glad she was good with remembering names "what's wrong?" She asks feeling the boy's nervousness

"I" he swallows thickly and Mitchie almost "awwed" at him "here!" He practically shoved the object to her face almost hitting her in the process but she didn't mind because he looked so nervous

Mitchie took a look at the flower pot in her hand confused

"It's um, you I mean it's for you" then he quickly walked to his sit before she can even response

Mitchie looked at the tiny flower growing and smiles "thanks Steve, this is sweet. I'll take good care of it"

While Steve smiled goofily Mitchie took noticed of the room and noticed that her student had came in sometime when she was deep in thoughts

Looking around the room a certain brunette girl was missing. She wanted to ask her friends where she was but she didn't want to be seem creepy or something so she shrug it off and started off with the lesson

It was sometime during half hour into the lesson when the door opened and one Alex Russo walked in

"Miss Russo your late" she said as the girl made her way toward her sit

"Oh good you can tell the time, well done" she sarcastically stated with a voice that you would use for a child

Mitchie was between annoyed and concern but more annoyed by Alex's attitude

"Outside, now." She says pointy and Alex decided to test her by staring her unmoved

The two found each other in a staring match as the whole class watches

'Shes a tough on' Alex thought 'wait why am I getting turned on?'

Deciding to end the match the brunette stood up and left the room and for some reason Mitchie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before warning the students to stay quiet as she goes after Alex

"Wanna tell me why your late?" Mitchie questions as soon as she shut the door behind her

"Wanna tell me why your being such a bitch" the brunette restore with an attitude

Taken back by the girl's attitude Mitchie glares at her "Miss Russo I'm your teacher and I will not allow you to speak to me in such way"

Alex rolls her eyes 'she may be hot but she's still got the quality of a teacher to piss me off'

"Yeah yeah sure whatever" the girl replies uninterested

"Ten minutes detention after school"

"You have got to be kidding, I have to be elsewhere you can't do that" Alex seethe

"Twenty minutes" Mitchie replies to Alex's disbelieve

"We can keep this up as you want Miss Russo" the brunette glares at the older woman in front of her anger obvious on her face

She took a step closer to Mitchie they faces just an inch apart, the blonde's breath caught in her throat the closeness before swallowing thickly

Alex smirks at the reaction "I do love a dominant woman" she lurs before letting out a breath through her barely parted lips hitting Mitchie's trembly one

Just as the blonde thought Alex was gonna kiss her the girl pulled away and walked back inside the classroom

Snapping out of her thought Mitchie sighed deeply before following Alex in

**/ **

The clock tick and tock as time pass, it's already been ten minutes through the detention and Alex was already bored outta of her mind

She had called Justin to let him know to pick Max up which didn't end so well with the older brother sighing disappointed that she's already getting in trouble to which Alex could give a fuck about

"What is it you had planned to do?" Snapping out her thought Alex looked up toward Mitchie who was putting her stuff together ready to head home

"Why the fuck do you care" although she didn't mean to make it sound bitter it just came out like that

At seeing the hurt flash in Mitchie's eyes the brunette sighed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's fine. You don't owe my an explanation" Mitchie says as she finished up with her tidy up

"Mitch-"

"Your time is up, your free to go" the blonde interrupts and Alex looks toward the ticking clock only to see two minutes left out of the twenty minutes

She took her bag and walked toward the front and stood in front of Mitchie

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Alex you really don't owe me an explanation, anyway you should get going don't you have plans?" the blonde says as she passed by Alex heading toward the door

Alex's hand automatically reaches out and gently caught onto Mitchie's wrist

"Mitchie wait" the blonde turned around at that only to feel Alex's lips onto hers

Her first instinct was to pull away but as those pair of lips moved against hers she lost all knowledgeable thoughts she had and kissed back

Both woman's bags thud against the floor as they tangle themselves against each other in a heated intense lip lock

Mitchie slightly pulls away panting hard "we, we can't" she let out only to bring her lips back to Alex's again

"Mmhmm" the brunette mutters against Mitchie's lips as the older woman bits lightly on her bottom lip

"Fuck" Alex groans slamming Mitchie against the classroom door and pressing her body closer with Mitchie's

The blonde lifts one of her legs up and hooks it around Alex's waist pulling her impossibly closer

The two let out a load moan at the feel of they fronts pressed against each other. the heat radiated between them

Alex could feel her jeans getting impossibly tighter she was afraid she's gonna get safousicated

"Fuck Mitch I need you right now"

Alex pants burying her face against Mitchie's neck and sucking on the soft skin

Mitchie moans as her fingers found themselves tangle in Alex's hair as she lifts the other leg up and hooked them around Alex

With her back pressed against the door and the only thing keeping her up was the seventeen year old who's lips was busy marking her leaving her mark on her body so whenever Mitchie sees it she'll be reminded of her

Alex the girl who's not only a teen but also her student at the realisation of what she's doing Mitchie quickly snapped out of her sex dream and pushed Alex away from her so quickly the brunette went tumbling back

"What the fuck?" she questions confusedly looking at a panted Mitchie trying to gain back her breathing

"What am I doing" the blonde mumbles mostly to herself as she went about to fix herself to look presentable

"Most people call it making out" Alex's voice cut in with an amusement

"I can't do this Alex I can't"

"Can't do what Mitch"

"This!" she exclaims pointing between Alex and her "you and me and whatever this is, I can't do it!" she says in a panic voice

"This is wrong it's all wrong"

"It's not wrong, we are not doing anything wrong" Alex replies hurt flashed in her eyes "I like you Mitch, gosh I really really like you" the brunette states moving toward Mitchie who backed away

"No" she says pointedly glaring Alex "you need to stay away from me. I have a boyfriend I am not doing this" and with that say she was gone leaving Alex behind hurt and disappointed

As much as she felt hurt the brunette vow to make Mitchie hers one way or another

'Im Alex Russo and I always get what I want' she thought before shouldering her back and walking out the room

**Tbc...**

**So I know I made Wilmer the boyfriend and the reason is because well I figured since we all got a dislike for the guy why not we all enjoy him get played at and watch him suffer? Who's with me? no? ok then never mind.**

**Ps: I know there's still some stuff to uncover but don't worry you'll learn about them soon :)). Okay until next time xox**


End file.
